Call Of Duty
by Odiceron
Summary: What if SG1 were together in the 40’s instead of the 90’s in WWII instead of the SGC Don’t ask just read CH 12 UP 030106
1. The Boat Over

Title: Call of Duty

Author: Odiceron

Dislcaimer: I don't own a god damn thing; if I did things would have turned out a lot differently.

Spoilers: None

Pairings:

Summary: What if SG1 were got together in the 40's instead of the 90's (Don't ask just read)

Author's notes: I was playing Call of Duty and noticed a Pvt O'niell and a Pvt Carter and my mind just went into over drive, tell me what you think. If people like it I keep writing if you don't it gets shelved. Sorry about the messing around with Ranks was only way I could see it working.

March 1944

"How much longer?!"

Jack was not pleased he had been stuck on this barge for a week the Atlantic was cold very cold. The choppy sea and high winds weren't helping either.

"Pipe down!" barked a younger man who did not realise who he was talking to.

Jack rose from his place against the bulkhead and marched over to the younger man.

"What did you say private?!" Jack voice reverberated around the small compartment that housed 50 men. All their heads turning towards the incident.

"Sorry Colonel, I didn't realise it you sir"

"Private you best avoid me for the rest of this war or so help me I will throw you towards the near '42 and watch you dance"

"Sir, yes sir" barked the private, the younger man of about 20 with the typical short brown hair look like he had been a football player as he was reasonably well built and seemed to have an air of confidence around him. But he knew not to knowingly back talk a very pissed off and agitated Colonel.

Jack quickly turned and proceeded back to where he was previously sat.

As he sat down, Jack noticed a blonde haired man huddled in the corner, hat pulled down as far as it would go, he couldn't make out his face he had never seen him before but something didn't feel right just from looking at him.

"You really need to be that hard on him?"

"He disrespected a superior officer"

"Come on Jack, we've been stuck on this boat just as long as you have"

"He deserved it"

"Jack, we are the ones stuck on this boat with a grumpy colonel"

Jack's head slowly turned to Daniel to deliver him an icy glare. A man over 10 years his junior and an unlikely friend.

Corporal Daniel Jackson was a young linguist who had first been assigned to Jacks unit, when his original linguist was killed in action.

Daniel was reassigned in March 41. At first he hated the younger man but he slowly learned to appreciate him and respect him. That was while he was serving in the Northern Africa.

He had started out addressing Jack by rank, in the proper military manner but after the 3rd or 4th time he saved Jacks life he decided to rid Daniel of that burden, at least when superior officers weren't around.

The fog horn sounded from the deck, and Jack jumped up and ran out the door. He sprinted up the stairs of the transport ship leading to the bridge.

* * *

Jack scurried through the small door, ducking as he almost fell through the hatch.

Quickly regaining his composure he saluted General Hammond who was standing next to the Captain of the troop transport.

"Jack shouldn't you be below?"

"Yes, sir"

"Am I going to get you out of here anytime soon?"

"No sir"

The bald Texan couldn't help but smile; he had heard reports of Jacks recent activities below deck, mainly scaring poor privates.

"Are we nearly there sir?"

"We should be coming into Liverpool by the end of the day"

"Excellent, I always wanted to go to Liverpool"

"Sorry Jack, you will have very limited time in the city, all troops are being moved to compound outside of Chester before the move down south in preparation for the invasion."

"Yes sir"

"Well you better get below and get your men ready" noticing Jacks hesitation "..now Jack"

"Sir" Jack snapped to attention after coming out of his day dream while staring out of the forward window, then scurried below to get everyone ready.

* * *

Down below Jack wasn't the only one to notice the blonde man huddled in the corner. Daniel had notice the small form huddled in the corner, worried something might be wrong Daniel approached.

"Is everything alright private?"

"Yes sir" came the muffled response

"You sure?"

"Yes sir" the reply was even more muffled then before

Just as Daniel was about to lean forward to get a closer look at the man the hatch blasted open.

"Alright men get your sorry asses up and your gear stowed were going be off this tin can by the end of the day"

Cheers erupted from the men as they hustle and bustle of getting the gear in order began.

Daniel walked over to Jack who was grinning like an idiot at the door.

"Jack I need to talk to you"

"Sure Danny, what's up?"

"The guy over there, the blonde one I think something's wrong"

"Yeah I noticed him before as well; I will get the doc's to check him out"

"Thanks Jack" Daniel turned to take another look at the guy in question. Only to see a hurried form retreating towards the hatch at the other end of the room.

The figure turned and cast a glance back over the men and caught Daniels eyes for a second. Daniel couldn't help but be shocked; he was confronted with bright blue eyes and features he wasn't expecting.

"Jack… might want to hold on that Doctor"

"Why there is something wrong with the guy?"

"That's exactly my point"

"Huh? What?" Jack stood there looking at Daniel totally confused, as Daniel stared at the now empty doorway his curiosity reaching new limits.


	2. What have you gotten yourself into now?

Thanks for the Reviews all. Keep them coming, I keep writing.

Johnliz4ever – yeah Call of duty is amazing. If you go to the website you can download demos. I recommend them and the same.

Some mild spoilers but you will only recognise them if you have seen the episodes. It does give anything away.

"Daniel, what are you going on about?"

"Nothing Jack, you sort the men out, I will see what's going on"

"Ok but if something is really wrong with that guy I want him checked out"

"Yes sir" Daniel replied with a grin on his face

"Very funny, _Corporal_."

For second Daniel didn't know how to respond until he saw the grin appear on Jacks face telling him that he was only joking.

Jack turned and walked off barking orders at the men to hurry there sorry asses up or else they can spend the rest of the war stuck on this tin can follow by other obscenities about the boat.

Daniel watched the Colonel for a few brief moments. He admired the man; he was a soldier by nature, who commanded respect and loyalty. Never left a man behind but was always willing to lay his life down for his men. Jack signed up for his country, he fought for his men.

Daniel decided to take off in search for the mysterious blonde.

He searched the whole ship but could not find any sign of the blonde; he looked in all the corridors, all the rooms not a trace.

'The better be something seriously wrong with this guy for him to put me through this hunt' Daniel took of his glasses to clean them only to be bumped into by a shorter man.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there" a muffled soft voice after to the collision

Daniel went to put his glasses back on as he saw the blurring form begin to take off away from him

"Wait a second private"

The private stiffened and tensed, standing to perfect attention except his head was bowed down.

Daniel walked up in front of the man to notice a green issue scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face.

"Cold Private?"

"Yes sir" Came the muffled reply

"Why don't you take that thing off in here?"

"Sir I would prefer"

"Private!" Daniel barked, losing patience with the man who had made him wander around the ship in search of him

The private reluctantly slowly took the scarf off and raised his head.

Daniel could not believe his eyes; he blinked… then blinked again.

"What the hell?"

"Sir let me explain" the voice now very feminine and distinct

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small adjoining room

"How did you get here?"

"I signed up just like everybody else"

"The army doesn't allow woman"

"They army doesn't know"

"I think people can clearly tell…"

"How else would I have gotten on this boat?"

Pondering her response for a brief moment "How did you?"

"A friend signed up under my name, he went through training and when it came time to be deployed, I took his place"

"You're name being?"

"Samantha Carter"

"I take it you go by Sam"

A smile appearing on her face, Daniel could not believe his eyes this woman was truly beautiful.

"Sir, what are you going to do?"

"Put you on a boat home"

"Sir, No!"

"The woman aren't allowed"

"My dog tags say that I'm a guy"

"They're lying" Daniel spoke slowly in order to try and get the obvious point across but sound too much like Jack for his liking.

Sam trying now to stare the man down

"Sir please, my brother was sent to North Africa last year, He was captured, tortured and executed. I cannot sit at home while everyone else fights this war"

"You could help back home"

"You mean making planes, bombs, home and safe while other people use the bombs, the planes to win the war..."

Shifting her stance uncomfortably

"Sir please, I have nothing else. My father is already over in Britain; he is a general in the USAF and is working with the RAF to co-ordinate bombers and escorts. My brother is dead as is my mother; she was killed in an accident several years ago. I have nothing else… I have to fight"

Daniel's heart broke, this young girl had lost so much and yet she did not sit at home letting the pain consume her, she used it to drive her. All the way out here, to fight a war she did not have to fight.

"Wait here" Daniel turned and walked out of the small room. Walking down the corridor on yet another hunt he thought to himself 'What have you gotten yourself into now Danny?'

Authors Notes: Had to edit it, in my hurry to upload more for you lot I made a ton of mistakes and missed them on the read through. Sorry.

Please Review, need to know people are reading and enjoying.


	3. A name I didnt want to hear

Authors notes: Some swearing, Lots of spoilers but I don't tell you where they are from. I know Jack and Sam are Air force, but for this to work they need to be Army sorry for the inconsistency.

Jack was standing on deck watching their approach to the port; there were several other ships along side and behind his own. Their convoy filled with troops and supplies their destination fast approaching.

'_Hope you're ready Adolf, cause were coming; the Brit's aren't alone anymore'_

With the final thought Jack turned and went below, he had to make sure his men were ready. This far up the coast they didn't have to worry about recon planes spotting the troop movements but he didn't want to take any chances, thousands of lives and the fate of the war rested on this operation remaining secret. Jack did not want to slow down the mobilisation.

He walked around the corridors approaching a storage section of the boat. Even though he thought of it as a tin can he had to give the crew credit they had crammed troops, weapons, ammunition, even a few jeeps and trucks into this thing. Granted it hadn't been the most pleasant trip but all that mattered was that these things got to Britain in one piece, once there they could be moved south to be prepared for the final crossing. He reached his destination and grabbed 2 Colt .45 pistols 2 clips of ammo for each. He put on a side holster and placed the other in a holster at the small of his back, not standard practise but Jack felt more comfortable with an extra weapon there.

He turned and walked back toward the main compartment, he did not have to be armed but he decided it was better to carry a weapon at all times from now on. He was setting foot on foreign soil, allies or not he would keep a pistol with him, he did not want to be caught unarmed.

Daniel turned the corridor and found who he was hunting for.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing Danny-boy"

Daniel cast him a brief glare '_He knows I hate that'_

"We have a situation that requires your attention"

"That blonde kid?"

"Something like that, come with me"

They begin to walk down the corridor twisting and turning through the narrow passage ways.

"What's this all about? Does the guy need to see the doc or not?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea"

They reach the small room where Daniel left Samantha; he looks around briefly and prepares himself, he has no idea how he is going to react.

"In here"

"Here?" Jack points at the hatch

"Here"

"Ok"

Jack opens the hatch and slips inside closely followed by Daniel who closes the door behind him.

"Something the matter private?"

Sam is sitting in the corner her head down, hidden from view

"Sam, come on stand up" Daniel walks up to her and helps her up, bracing himself for Jacks response. She slowly and timidly raises her head knowing what's to come

"Oh for cryin' out loud Daniel… couldn't you have kept your girlfriend back home"

"Wait, no Jack it's not like that"

"Really?!" Jack was now supremely pissed

"Sir, he didn't even know who I was until 5 minutes ago" Sam chirped up not wanting to get him in trouble for her actions.

"Really?!" Jack turning his anger to her now

"Jack, will you just wait a minute"

"Daniel the brass are gonna have a shit storm when they find out"

"They're not going to find out" Sam barked back defiantly

"Oh really? How are we going to explain a female dressed in a private's uniform… actually how did you even get on this boat?!" Jacks anger rising even more

"Jack will you shut your mouth for 2 seconds!" Daniel was now furious he had hoped his friends level headed side would come through, clearly he was wrong.

"I didn't know she was a well she until a few minutes ago, She got someone else to go through basic for her and then came on board in the commotion before we left port, she wants to fight just like we do, her brother was killed in North Africa."

"What company was he serving with?" Jacks curiosity got the better of him

"9th infantry"

"What was his name?"

"Mark Carter"

Jack closed his eyes briefly, "Sammy Carter I take it"

"You knew Mark?"

"We met briefly"

"What?" Daniel was now even more curious Jack had never mentioned a Mark Carter to him

"Daniel don't"

"Wait but how you were never with 9th" Daniel was totally perplexed

"If you knew my brother…" Sam began to talk curious as to how this man knew Mark

"Both of you stop! It's classified Daniel so don't"

Daniel face was one of shock, never before had Jack ever mention anything to do with classified work '_Of course he wouldn't its classified'_ Daniel thought quickly

"Now miss, what are we going to do with you?" Jack spoke softly yet directly

"I am here to fight"

"Well I'm afraid we can't have that" Jack retorted trying to maintain his anger

"Why not? I can fight just as well as either of you" Looking between Jack and Daniel

"The army doesn't allow it"

"Sir!" Anger building inside Sam, he was short sighted and closed minded it made her mad

"I'm afraid not ma'am…"

"I have done all the basic training at home with Mark and his buddies before they got shipped out, I did it easily and can do it again, that tough enough for colonel… or are we going to have to arm wrestle?"

A glint appearing in Sam's eyes, if she could prove to him she was tough enough maybe he would let her stay '_What have I got to lose?' _She thought to herself and took a defiant stride towards him.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline, it not about how tough you are, woman are not allowed…"

Before Jack could finish the sentence he was struck in the gut and then a blow to his face, he was on his back smashing his head against the hard metal floor.

He looked up to see a very pissed off woman standing above him

Daniel was speechless as was Jack.

"So _Colonel_, how are you going to explain to everyone that a _woman_ knocked you on you ass, who is fit for the army?"

Jack lay there in total shock, he hadn't seen it coming. This woman defiantly peaked his interests. Finally clearing his head he was able to speak.

"We will have to discuss this off ship, get your gear you two."

Both Daniel and Sam smiled. Sam retrieved her scarf and covered her face appropriately. Sam exited before Daniel as he wanted to have a final word with Jack. He cast a glance up to notice Daniel still standing there.

"Daniel don't start, I can't tell you"

"Actually it wasn't about that, I have a favour I can call in with a doctor over here. If you want to make sure Sam really is in shape enough to do this"

"Daniel I haven't decided anything yet and if command finds out we would all end up behind bars"

"Come on Jack you knew her brother, you know what she is going through she wants to fight just as much as we do, hell probably more then most of the guys on this boat do"

"We'll see, contact your friend I want that girl's head examined, I will try and pull some strings see if I can work it so she is in our squad, that's the best I can do for now"

"Thanks Jack"

Daniel quickly took his leave of Jack not wanting to annoy the guy any further.

Jack sat himself up and lay against the bulkhead.

'_Mark Carter, A name I didn't want to hear again.' Jack thought as he remembered how he met the man. _

The room was full of eager young men drawn from all areas of the service. USAF, Army Rangers, Pathfinders, everyone was here. Some Brits from some new division called 1st SAS. From the looks of things they were a bunch of rag tag rats. Desert rats actually. They had been fighting in North Africa for a long time and specialised in hit and run raids. They were doing there jobs well, Hitler himself had put a price on all there heads. He liked these guys.

The door to the room opened in came 2 people, a general and a civilian.

All men rose to stand at attention.

"Be seated men… Everything spoken from this moment is top secret. You have all been selected because you are skilled at what you do and because we need you. This is Doctor Langford; he will be helping brief you all on this mission"

The civilian stepped forward. In Jacks eyes the guy looked and seemed to have an air of 'geek' around him. Greying hair, glasses, pipe in one hand. The guy defiantly looked like a doctor.

"Gentle men, I will not beat around the bush. This mission is vital to my research and military intelligence is willing to help me, I cannot fully explain my work to you but all you need know is with your help we may be able to beat the Germans quickly and effectively."

The room broke out in muffled noises of people conferring with the person next to them.

"What you think this guy is talking about?" Came a mutter from the person sitting next to him. He glanced over to see a tall man, short hair, large forehead. The guy was from 9th infantry.

"No idea" Jack replied

"Alright, settle down" The general said to the group "Continue doctor" he urged

"Thank you, we have received intelligence that the Germans have found something near Giza, something connected with my work. We are assembling a team to get in and retrieve what ever it is they have found."

"Why can't we just roll in there with tanks and take it that way?" one of the rangers in the front row asked

"If we go in that way it is likely the Germans will destroy it. They know it is important to my research, I was working with a German Professor Enrich Rooper nearly 20 years ago when I first started my research. When the Nazi's took power they confiscated his work, they know what were working on and they know it is connected"

"So we go in get it and get out?" The leader of the SAS group spoke with a presence that could not be ignored.

"Exactly, this device is likely to be large and cumbersome, that is why we have requested your men. You are most experienced in this area and have access to vehicles which can be used to transport"

"Doc, my guys are for hit and run, they don't do too good with retrieval"

"That's why we've brought in the US Rangers, Pathfinders and Infantry, they will provide assistance and expertise in retrieving the object"

Jack was now very curious as to what was so important but knowing he was not going to get the information he wanted from a direct question he decided to be more tactful.

"How are we going to know what the thing is?" He spoke directly towards the Doctor

"It will have writing on it like never seen before, unusual symbols nothing like any Egyptian hieroglyphs or other markings."

"That's helpful" The room erupted with chuckles

"Pipe down" General barked

"Quite right Colonel O'Neill is it?, quite right however that doesn't change anything, We need this object retrieved intact"

The general stepped forward to address the men.

"Ok men, that's the gist of things. Well take a break, then you will all be divided into groups and briefed on your own assignments. Dismissed"

The men rose and walked out of the room; talk erupted as they filed out.

"So what you think it is were going in for?" The man who was sat next to Jack asks as they file out

"Probably some rocks that are ten thousand years old"

"First Lieutenant Mark Carter" he offers his hand

"Colonel Jack O'Neill" accepting his hand

Authors notes : What you think?? I need to know! Like it? Hate it? Did I get the facts right? Tell me if you recognise where this could be going? Come on I need feedback!


	4. What to do?

SexyirishBeep – It could be Jack/Sam, It could be Daniel/Sam, maybe Martouf, Narim, Pete or Orlin may show up and sweep her off her feet. You never know. Guess we will just have to see how things develop between everyone.

Macisgate – Who says it's the Star gate?

* * *

"Why didn't you stay state-side?" Daniel really wanted to know how this young woman could give up what she had left back home to travel across the world to fight a war she didn't have to fight.

"What did I have left?"

"Friends? Other family?"

"Both my parents were only children so I have no other relatives, all my friends have been shipped out"

Daniel face was filled with confusion

"I don't really get along with other woman, Yeah they are sometimes better than men to talk to about emotional things but I've always found myself getting on better with my brothers friends"

"So you came out here?"

"I didn't want to sit home with the woman while the men fought the war"

"I know you've been through a lot but that's where you should be"

"Why because the army doesn't allow woman? that didn't take much to get around"

"Samantha…" as Daniel spoke her full name he looked around they were sat in a quiet public house in port. It was virtually empty only a few patrons and some staff, he still felt he shouldn't use her full name.

"Sam, I understand why you're here and to a degree I agree with you. If woman want to fight they should be allowed, I mean the Russians let woman fight why can't we. But you could get in a lot of trouble. What happens if you get injured, or killed people would find out you're a woman then. What if you get captured and the krouts find out you're a woman, I don't want to think what they could do to you."

"I know Daniel" she moved her hand on top of his which was resting on the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, she felt close to this man who was sticking his neck out for her with his CO.

"But surely its my decision to risk all that, I never wanted you or the colonel or anyone to know, I wanted to come over here and do my part then go home once its all over" She spoke softly, they were nestled in a corner in the back, she was facing away from the main area so she was able to let the scarf drop so her face was visible.

"What do you think the Colonel is going to do?" she knew it was likely he will send her home but she had to ask.

"He is working on getting you transferred into our squad, he thinks that way he can do more to cover your tracks, he hasn't fully decided yet but you knocking him down really proved you're point" A smile appeared on Daniel face. This woman was so full of life, and determined, he admired her.

Sam smiled back at Daniel, she thought the Colonel was a hard ass officer who thought this was a Man's army. Just like everyone else. She was glad Daniel didn't think so black and white. She glanced down at there hands still resting together and saw the ring. She instantly withdrew her hand.

"You're married?"

Daniel glanced down at the ring "I was…"

Sam sat there trying to figure out this man who had been so kind to her.

"Her name was Sha're, she died shortly before the war broke out."

"Oh Daniel, I'm sorry"

"Its ok, I have dealt with it"

There was long pause where neither said a word.

"May I ask how did she die?"

"She worked around Europe as a translator for the Spanish consulate, she was recalled when the civil war broke out. She was killed in a bombing"

All Sam could do was sit there, she could see the pain in Daniels eyes, yet he hid it so well.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried"

"No it's alright, If were going to be fighting along side each other its better to know who is watching your back" Daniel gave her a small smile, which she gladly returned.

"We should probably find you a place to bunk; if you're being transferred, I might be able to get you in with me and Jack"

"Do you always refer to him by his first name?"

"Not at first, we met in the March of 41 when I was transferred into his unit in North Africa, at first Ireferred to him as Colonel but after the first few months together, we went through some pretty tough things. He told me ifI calledhim Sir or Colonel one more time he going to shoot me. I got the point"

"You didn't know Mark?"

"No I never met him, and Jack has never mentioned him until today, when was Mark in North Africa?"

"He was sent there…"

"Daniel? Sam?" Jack spoke up, hehad quietly approached their table, not wanting to disturb there discussion until necessary.

"Sir" Sam jumped to attention

"At ease Private"

"Jack, how'd the transfer go down?" Daniel looking up to his Co, used to his tricks after all this time.

"Easier then I expected, apparently they don't really care whose where with who as long as they get where they are supposed to"

"That's good, is Sam going to be bunking with us"

"Sure, as long as you are willing to accept a position as Private first class" The question was directed at Sam

"A promotion?"

"Well the only way I could get you transferred was to say I thought you could do more in a better position and in a different unit, It's not much but its better then where you could end up"

"Thank you sir, that's very generous of you"

"Not a problem Sam, get your gear and head over to Barracks 22, they have a place available for us, with 2 rooms. Officially one is for me and the other is for you and Danny, but we can change that around to make you more comfortable while we decide what to do"

Sam rose from the table smiling as she placed the scarf back around her face; she looked to Daniel then to Jack. She was lucky to have found these guys who have so far accepted and accommodated her. She left in search of barracks 22.

As Daniel cast one final look at her as she exited the through the door he spoke up

"That must have taken some doing"

"Not really, I just kicked that cocky son of a bitch out from the boat and moved her in"

Daniel smiled, Jack never forgot anyone who disrespected him or his men especially if they were one of his own.

"Are you going to let her stay?"

"I don't know yet but for now, we will make her as comfortable as possible while I decide."

"Jack if she stays I support you one hundred percent and will share in anything that happens if she is found"

"I know Danny, I know"

* * *

Authors notes: Every review makes me want to keep this going more so keep them coming. Tell me what you think of the characters, how the story has progressed so far. The more the better just keep them coming.


	5. New Mission, Examination

Authors Notes: Sorry about this being such a slow chapter. I am going to put more into the next few to speed the story up. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming.

* * *

"You want to what?!"

"Jack its only short term"

"General, please no"

"Jack it has to be you, it's only a temporary assignment, you will be dropped, off the coast of France, picked up by the resistance. You'll meet our contact over there. Take out the target, and then come home"

"How do I exactly do that general?"

"You will be taken by a fishing boat off the coast of France and picked up by an escort boat"

"In how many pieces" Jack mutters

"Look Jack, I don't like this anymore then you but it has to be you, you're the most experienced guy we've got that can do this"

"Also known as the most expendable?" Jack snaps back defiantly, he knew it wasn't General Hammond's fault, orders came from high up where the air was thin.

"I'm sorry Jack"

Jack slumped back into a chair; he was in the general make-shift office. It was a private room in a building full of small rooms currently being used as the American HQ while everyone was stationed up here.

"What do I tell my men?"

"A cover story has already been made... your defecting"

"What!" Jacks head snapped up

"This way if you are compromised, you are still likely to be able to get out"

"And be known as a traitor"

"Jack everything is being documented everyone knows your true loyalties after the incident in North Africa"

Jack shuddered at the memory, that mission was something he wished he didn't remember, especially given the current situation.

"I want to say good-bye to Daniel"

General George Hammond looked closely at his subordinate, he knew how close Jack and Daniel had become, people had suspicions of there own but most kept there suspicions to themselves. In times of war it your bunk mate's became your brothers, and those two were particularly close.

"Alright Jack but you can't tell him where you're going, you have to give the impression you're defecting, even he can't know you're true mission."

"Yes sir"

Jack rose, saluted the general, then turned and left the office.

George hated this part of his job. He glanced at the folder in front of him and read it for the hundredth time. It was filled with information pertaining to Jack's upcoming mission and his previous mission.

Top Secret

A high-ranking German Officer is likely to be exposed in the coming month where he will be able to taken out by covert means. The Marquis have pledged there support for taking out this man and are willing to assist in the task. We request Colonel Jack O'Neilltake part in this mission, his efforts in North Africa make him perfect for this mission.

Attached was a report from the North Africa mission.

A mission was mounted to retrieve the missing article Dr. Langford had requested to aid in his research. Groups from British 1st SAS lead by Lieutenant Colonel David Stirling. A joint group of Pathfinders, Rangers and Infantry were used to assist in the retrieval.

The item was never found, it is believed the item was moved to Germany in a convoy, which left the morning before the raid. A second mission is being planned pending further intelligence on the item. Photographic evidence of the item was found during the raid; the assumptions about it being connected to Dr. Langfords work have been confirmed. This matter is to be classified Top Secret, all evidence to be destroyed pending failure to recover this item.

A brief casualty and injury list was attached with calculated German losses and manpower.

'You sure did give them hell Jack, too bad it only caused you more trouble'

George put the folder down and walked away, he needed a break.

* * *

On the other side of the port. 

"Hey Daniel, long time no see. How are things back home?"

"They're good, how are the Brits treating you?"

"Well they're hospitals are well equipped considering they've been operating under war-time condition for so long"

"Do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Sure thing Daniel"

"Well we have a situation that could use your attention, we have a private who needs a medical examination, but we can't take them to a US Doc"

"Why?" Janet's curiosity now fully peaked

"Its complicated… it needs to be kept quiet. All you have to do is do the exam and sign off on the reports"

"Daniel?"

"Please Janet" Daniels eyes were now pleading with the short woman.

"Daniel Jackson, don't you those puppy dog eyes on me" She said teasingly, he should never have been given those eyes, coupled with his good looks it made any woman's heart melt

"Thanks Jan" Daniel leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek

"Alright bring in the good private" Janet was now smiling happily

"Dinner tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on date Daniel?"

"oh come on Janet we've known each other how long?"

"Ok, ok dinner tomorrow, you're place?"

"My place 2 room hostel shared by other guys"

"Ok then my place, It's an apartment on the hospital grounds" Janet turned and wrote down the address on the table next to her, her office was small but it had a bed, desk and chair. She hated the walls, Grey. Very dull grey.

She handed him the address "What's so special about this private anyway that he has to come to me?"

"That's not my place to tell, Private!" Daniel called the private into the room

Sam came in wearing standard green uniform with the scarf still around her face, as she walked in Daniel gave her a smile.

"I best go find Jack, see you tomorrow Janet. Sam see you back at the room?"

"Sure thing" Came the muffled response from Sam

"See you soon Danny"

Daniel quickly ducked out of the room not wanting to hang around for the next part. He knew full well he could trust Janet he just didn't want her to scold him for not saying anything before she saw Sam. He was going to get it tomorrow night but it would be worth it.

He walked the corridors of the hospital with a smile on his face. Noticing a familiar face in one of the wards, he turned in surprise. What was he doing here?

* * *

Back in the exam room 

"Ok private why don't you slip out of that uniform so I can get this exam underway" Janet turned and picked up some equipment off the tray

"Daniel didn't tell you, did he?" A very feminine voice came from behind Janet

Janet whirled around in surprise; she was greeted by a very female private

"I'm going to kill that man" Janet muttered under her breath.


	6. Change of Plans

Authors Notes: Sorry about not getting a new chapter out soon, Christmas was chaotic. Hope everyone had a good Christmas/New year. I changed the rating, thanks to Gateseeker2 for pointing that out I totally forgot about the rating. I have upped it to PG-13, but it may be upped again later on as Combat scenes may be too graphic. Thanks for all the review; I will try to keep the chapters coming, they will likely continue in short bursts until I get further into the story.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Daniel approached the side of the bed

"Thought I would admire the view"

Daniel gave a lob sided grin

"It's good to see you Robert"

"You to Daniel, just get in?"

"Yeah, my boat came in this afternoon" Daniel stood fiddling with a piece of equipment which had been sitting on the bed-side table next to Robert Rothmans bed.

"What you in here for?"

"Nothing"

"Just for the view?"

"Something like that"

"Robert?"

"Promise not to laugh"

"Of course not"

"Appendix"

"Appendix?"

"Yeah" Robert had to look away he couldn't believe he was sitting in a hospital bed, in the middle of a war, all because of his appendix.

"So…"

"So…"

"Seen Janet yet?"

"Yeah, were having dinner tomorrow" Daniel said plainly

"And why don't you sound happy about that?"

Daniel gave a shrug in reply

'Sorry to have to do this Danny, I know its going to sting'

"How long has she been dead now Daniel?" Robert winced as he spoke the words it coming out a lot blunter then he had hoped.

"Almost eight years" not even phrasing of the question as he knew Robert wasn't the best person when it came to dealing with people

"She would want you to be happy"

"Are you trying to imply something?" Daniel gave a grin and shake of his head

Robert could only grin; you couldn't get anything out of Daniel, no matter how hard you tried

"Go on get outta here; you're slowing down my recovery"

"Oh cause your so eager to get out of here" Daniel a glance over at the young nurse sitting at the desk at the end of the ward.

Robert looked towards the desk and spoke as he turned back to face Daniel

"We aren't all obsessed with medical professionals"

Daniel gave a mock look of shock, as he bid Robert a parting wave. He left the infirmary pondering his discussion with Robert.

* * *

Back in the examination room

"I'm sorry, I should go" Sam turned to leave the room

"Private if you don't sit your ass down, I will strap you to the bed" Barked Janet having dealt with her fair share of trouble some patients. It had the desired effect as Sam quickly parked herself on the bed

"So may I ask what you are doing here, miss?"

"I have a thing for guys in uniform" Sam gave a grin to Janet

Janet pressed her lips together, she was not pleased with Daniel but she was taking a liking to this girl.

"So Sam, what are you doing here other than for the guys?"

"Do you ask all your patients that question?"

"I don't normally have to worry about the guys chasing after the guys"

"So you think that's all I'm here for?"

"No I'm asking what you're here for; if you answer my question it would be a lot easier."

Sam gave a sigh knowing she had no choice, "Daniel trusts you, I've only known him a few hours but I trust him, So I will trust you" Sam went on to explain about her brother, father, mother, all her friends being male and sent over here. Janet understood exactly what Sam was talking about; her fiancée had been in the British Expeditionary force. He hadn't come home. She had a lot of things in common with the young private.

"Alright, I promised Daniel I would give you an examination, so let's get to it private"

* * *

Jack was fuming, another mission. He had done enough for his country, all he wanted was to lead his men 'and woman' he thought. 'Shit, what am I going to do about Sam, I wont be here to cover her six'

Jack may not like the idea of a woman serving with him but damn he respected her for what she'd done. He could have done without the clock to the face, but it defiantly got her point across that she wasn't going anywhere.

'Best get back and say bye to Danny-boy' Jack thought as he walked across the road. The whole area was full of activity and he was just another green uniform in the masses coming off the boats.

He and Danny had been given the use of a small apartment a shortwalk from Liverpool harbour. The men were being packed into long halls in bunks like back home on base. ButJackand his second were given good quarters, normally he would have wanted to stay closer to his men but under the circumstances all officers were being moved further away in case of bombing, it was more likely the krouts would hit the port and not the surrounding area. He was able to get Sam moved with them since there were two rooms. Officially 'Samuel' was bunking with Daniel as he was the lower in rank, unofficially he would bunk with Danny and Sam would get some privacy. Well that was the plan, now that had been thrown out the window since he had to go on this suicide mission.

* * *

Back in the General office

"Yes sir, I informed him of what he has to do, He wasn't pleased but he accepted the mission"

The general paused waiting to hear his superior's response

"No sir, I don't think his reluctance will compromise his performance I've known Jack long enough to know the he will get the job done"

Another Pause

"Sir, I could have known Jack O'Neill ten minutes and I would know he would get the job done"

The general winced at his superior's response this time

"No sir, he doesn't know this is connected directly to the North African mission, but I wouldn't put it past him to figure it out"

Breathing a sigh of relief as his superior replied the General decided to wrap up the conversation

"Very well sir, I will see to it that he is shipped out as soon as possible and Jackson be given command until his return, Goodbye"

Dropping the phone into the cradle, he hoped his superior would over look his rudeness, he was not happy about this mission.


	7. Ch 7

The door slammed shut behind him, damn he was pissed. Another god damn mission, he felt like he had just got back from the last one, barely.

"Another fine way to serve my country, desert them" Jack mumbled under his breath

"What was that Jack?" Daniel stuck his head out from round the corner of the corridor leading away from the apartment door

"Nothing, didn't know you were here"

"Only just got in"

Jack walked along the corridor and squeezed past Daniel leading into the main room, off to each side were the two rooms to the apartment with a small kitchen at the back.

"Going somewhere?" Jack said as he noticed the frantic look on Daniels face and the fact his cloths were all over the room

"Janet's coming round later"

"Ahh"

"No"

"What?" Jack gave a mock expression

"You know what, don't start Jack"

"I didn't start anything"

"You know what I mean can you just not say anything, I've already had it off Robert"

"Rothman! What's he doing here"

"He is in the hospital"

"He's worse than you are"

Daniel glared at Jack, he was fed up with Jacks comments about his injuries.

'Better get this over with' Jack thinks as he racks his brain for what to say next, How do you tell your best friend your going away on a secret mission where you might not come back and everyone is going to think you're a traitor. When you can't tell him any of that.

"Daniel look… I've got to go away for a while"

"Jack…"

"I don't know for how long"

"Jack…"

"Wait let me finish"

"I can't really say anything more, Hammond is either going to reassign someone or you will get command until I come back, and I am coming back Danny"

Jack stepped closer to Daniel and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Please don't make this more difficult, I can't tell you anything and you can't tell anyone about this conversation"

_(AN: I know this is out of Character for Jack but it will tie in later)_

"Jack why are you even telling me this much then"

"I just felt that you needed to know, in case I don't… just don't believe anything"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what its like when someone disappears rumours fly around, just don't listen to them ok?"

"Alright Jack, whatever is going on just be careful"

"Always" Jack gave a small grin which quickly faded

Jack stepped back and let the silence linger uncomfortably,

"I better go" he muttered under his breath

Nothing was said as Jack turned and left the apartment. Daniel just stood there, He knew Jack would tell him if he could, he knew Jack would never do anything to hurt him but right now he was hurting, he felt like his best friend, his only family just walked out the door and he wasn't coming back.

'Better get ready for Janet' Daniel thought and went about sorting his clothes and cleaning the apartment all done in a state of shock.

"Well private you are in perfect condition; I will sign these off and get them sent to command"

"Thanks Doc"

"Call me Janet"

"Ok, Janet call me Sam"

"Of course Samuel"

The girls shared a grin

"I don't mean to pry but are you and Daniel…"

Janet saw this coming and quickly cut her off "No"

"Why not you two are obviously crazy about each other"

"He is still getting over his wife, I rarely have any free time and there is a war on"

"And you two are you in love"

"That isn't the issue"

"So you're not excited about seeing him tonight"

"I'm always happy to see Daniel, it's just complicated"

"Well don't worry me and the Colonel will leave you two alone tonight" Sam gave Janet a knowing smile which only made Janet look down at the chart in her hands.

"Go on, get out of here private before I find a reason to give you more injections and use really big needles"

"Yes ma'am" Sam gave a salute and walked out of the room leaving Janet to ponder in her thoughts about a young Corporal

Sam decided instead of going to the apartment she would wander around for a while get a feel for what was going on, She knew it was dangerous but she figured with this cold weather no one would think anything of a private walking around with a scarf around their face, and considering the sheer size and pace of the operation no one was going to stop and check every private walking around.

The sheer amount of activity was unimaginable, hundreds of people moving around, Jeeps, Trucks, and Tanks rolling off the boats and heading in different directions.

Sam found herself wandering the corridors of the US command centre, it was interesting for her to hear the conversations and watch the higher ups at work. She casually wandered into the Army Air Core section of command without realising where she was until it was to late.

A tall balding man in a blue uniform was walking along the corridor towards her, talking with a Sergeant who was walking along side him frantically writing things down on a clipboard. Sam froze; it was her father, Jacob Carter. He was going to walk right past her. She couldn't turn around; she had to keep walking toward him. She moved to the opposite side of the corridor to him hoping he would be too distracted to notice her. As they got closer she could hear what he was saying.

"I want those P-51s moved to the southern air fields, and get Bomber command to inform us of when they plan to do their night time raids, I want our guys to help escort them"

"Yes, sir" The Sergeant scribbled on the clipboard and hurried to keep pace with his commander

"Good now…"

Sam turned her back to her father as she walked past him and the sergeant to make it appear as if she had to squeeze past them, hoping to hide her face. Sam noticed her father had stopped talking and fear spread through her entire body. He knew it was her, she could feel his eyes on her back.

"You Private, wait there!"


	8. Ch 8

_AN: Thanks for the reviews all and special thanks to Casper for pointing out the mistakes about the USAF, I have updated the chapter with the correction. I am trying to get as many of the facts right as I can but unfortunately I'm only human (some would argue). If you see a mistake please, Email me or put it in a review to humiliate me . I don't mind as long as I can change it so it's accurate. So once again thanks for point that out Casper and everyone else don't hit me too hard with the corrections. Enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

_

Jack walked at a slow pace through the US command Centre. He had one final briefing with Hammond before he was to be shipped out. He was taking the long route around command, he would be a few minutes late but he knew the General wouldn't mind, his dislike for this mission more than warranted him being a few minutes late.

'Well this should be fun, drop behind enemy lines and get help from the French of all people to take out some guy' Jack thinks as he walks the busy corridors, he rounds a corner, a certain person catching his eye 'That isn't? What is she doing here! Is she stupid'

"You Private, wait there!" Jack shouts as he hurries down the corridor to her. Slipping past a General and his aide, he notices the general is looking at both Sam and him oddly.

"What are you doing here Private?" Jack barks hoping to draw attention to him and away from Sam

"Nothing Sir" Sam replies her voice muffled

"Follow me we will have to talk with your CO about this"

Both Jack and Sam walk down the corridor away from the General, and exit though a side door leading onto an alley.

"Sam what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was just walking"

"Into a 2 Start General"

"I didn't see him! And Sir I cannot thank you enough that man was my father!"

"What!"

"I didn't know he was stationed here"

"He was looking at you like he knew"

"I felt him watching me, I don't know if he does or not but he is defiantly suspicious"

After a short pause Sam looking at her would be saviour with curious eyes

"How did you know it was me?"

"I dunno, I just turned the corner and saw a young private with blonde curls sticking out of the back of their hat and crystal clear blue eyes"

Sam smiled back at her CO; she found his obvious discomfort cute.

"Thank you sir" She leaned forward on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek then hurried away leaving Jack in total shock.

* * *

'Shit, Shit, Shit' Inside Daniel's head he was screaming, she would be here any minute, how had time gone by so fast. 

He scrambled around his apartment, he had set the table, and had a lousy excuse for a meal prepared he hoped she would like it. He felt selfish he was stressing over seeing Janet and Jack was going away to god knows where.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, his heart in his throat, his stomach imitating the circus acrobats. "Here goes" Daniel mutters.

He walks over to the door and opens it to find a smiling Janet waiting on the other side. Daniel is stood still for a few seconds taking in the view; Janet was wearing a loose fitting light blue blouse with a long flowing skirt.

"You want to have dinner in the corridor?"

"Oh no, sorry, come on in" Daniel stepped aside to let her enter, gesturing his arm towards the living room.

Janet walked in and grinned to herself after she passed round the corner, her attire had provoked the reaction she wanted.

Daniel hurried in to the living room, "have a seat" he gestured towards the table, walking behind her and politely pulled her chair out for her.

"Thanks Daniel"

"I'll just go get the food" Daniel hurried away to the kitchen.

* * *

"You leave immediately, but there has been a slight change of plans. A member of the French resistance who is over here to brief the British will be going with you to assist with your insertion" 

"I figured as much"

"Colonel" The Generals stern voice echoing around the small office

"Sorry sir"

"No Jack" Hammond let out a sigh "I'm sorry I wish I didn't have to send you on this mission"

"I know sir"

"You better get going, there is a car waiting outside for you with all the gear you will need. It will take you to meet the French contact and then on to the air field"

"Yes sir"

Jack snapped to attention, saluting his commander. Hammond returned the Salute

"God speed Jack" Hammond said as Jack turned and left the office

* * *

Sam was sitting staring at her dirnk she had chosen to go to a bar to give Janet and Daniel sometime alone together, She was sat in the far corner away from the crowds, she didn't feel like socialising much tonight. She had chosen to go a long flowing dress. She may be in the army now but she could still enjoy the simple pleasures of being female. Plus if she was caught in her uniform it would ruin everything, so while she was here she would adopt the alias of an American nurse in training. Her basic first aid training would suffice should she have to prove an accurate cover. 

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

'Oh here we go another smoothy' Sam though as she looked up from her drink. She was greeted with sight of a man in his early 30's, attractive, he looked like a gentleman.

"No" Sam gestured to the empty seat opposite.

"Sorry to disturb you but I hate the crowds and I thought you may provide more thrilling conversation then the brutes at the bar" The man point over his shoulder to a group of army soldiers drinking and shouting loudly

Sam couldn't help but smile, this man seemed pleasant and much more sophisticated then 'brutes at the bar'

"May I ask you name?" The man asked very politely

"Samantha but you can call me Sam"

"Why would you wish to shorten should a beautiful name"

Sam found her blushing at the mans comment.

"And yours?"

"You may call me Narim"

Sam tilted her head curiously "Narim?"

"I am with the Swiss Consulate"

"Ahh the ever neutral Swiss"

Narim shook his head slowly as he spoke "I do not wish to discuss politics tonight"

"What do you wish to discuss Narim of the Swiss?" Sam leaning forward in order to gain more control over the conversation

"Anything you wish Samantha?" Narim leaned forward equally accepting her challenge

* * *

"How long has it been since we spent a time like this together Daniel?" 

"Too long" Danie replied softly

"I was quite surprised to see you in my hospital"

"I know sorry about that"

"So when did the army allow woman in the combat ranks?"

Daniel lowered his head in defeat, he knew this was coming

"I'm sorry Janet, I didn't want to bring her to you but you are the only person I trust"

"So Jack doesn't know?"

"Oh he knows, She knocked him on his back"

"What?"

"Yep he was telling her he was going to send her home where she belongs and she knocked him down"

"I would have loved to see that"

"I treasure the memory" Daniel smiled fondly at just that.

"You like her, don't you" Janet asked quietly hoping the words would disappear before they reached his ears

"Sam?"

Janet looked up from her plate, meeting his eyes

"Its complicated, I admire her a lot. I have never known anyone to do the type of things she has done but I don't think it's like that, not like I care for other people"

Daniel held eye contact not wanting to break this spell of honesty which has been cast over him.

"I've wanted to bring this up for a long time Janet, but it never felt right. What with Sha're, then our involvement in this war, I felt wrong to bring all this up"

"Daniel you don't have to…"

"Yes I do, you know I do"

"Daniel I don't think I could…"

"I'll come back" Janet's eyes filled up as he spoke "I promise" his hand reached across the table to hold her "I will come back" Daniel's words soaked in, she knew he would never lie to her. He told her she would come back and she believed him.

* * *

Jack sat in the back of a small car driving along the small country lanes. 

He was busy reading a file on this French contact. He had no idea what all the arrangements were; he was being kept in the dark about arrangement this side. Once he was over in France the arrangements were his to make. This contact had been a long serving member in the resistance and by all account a brave son of a bitch.

The organisation was interesting enough, Jack was trying to familiarise himself with how it worked. Most people wouldn't guess but Jack knew a thing or two about politics, enough to know that they affected everything, even a resistance movement. Each member had a code name, which they were called in situation where it was possible they could be identified as a resistance member, they then used their given name when it was safe. A good morale tool to allow them to separate themselves from their roles in the resistance.

"Why are we slowing?" Jack asked the driver

"We are picking up the French contact" The driver replied bluntly.

"Here?" Just as Jack finished speaking the door next to him opened and a man slid in next to him.

Jack turned to look at his 'contact' that was looking right back at him.

"Jack O'Neill" Jack offered his hand

"Martouf" He accepted Jacks hand "Codename Lantash"

The car started off down the country lanes towards the air field. The mission had begun.

* * *

_AN: Love it? Hate it? Want me to keep going? You lot decide, It's your story, I'm just writing it. _


	9. Ch 9

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been piled up with work in college. I will try and get a larger chapter up soon..

* * *

After a few drinks, Narim and Sam decided to go for a walk along the beach, to get away from the loud crowds that had gathered in the bar.

After walking along for a few minutes in silence Narim spoke up.

"Samantha, how is it you came to Great Britain?"

"Nothing much to say really, I'm just an army nurse"

"Really, sounds… interesting"

"It is" Sam cringed that sounded more forced then she had intended

"Forgive me for saying so Samantha, but I would not have taken you for a nurse"

Sam turned to face Narim, she noticed he was giving her a knowing smile

"Neither would I" Sam smiles back

After a short pause, Narim looks up at the sky

"It is a lovely night"

"Yes it is, shall we sit down" Sam points over to a rock sitting by the sea wall

"After you" Narim gestures off in the same direction.

* * *

Jack and Martouf were sat in the back of the small car as it sped down the country lanes. The silence between them was slowly driving Jack crazy.

"So… how long have you been over here?" Jack trying to make conversation

"A while" came the instant reply from Martouf, not even bothering to look up from the folder he was reading.

"What brought you over here?"

"Business"

"Are you planning on being informative?"

"No"

"Damn resistance" Jack mutters under his breath deciding to give up

* * *

"What's wrong Daniel?"

Daniel looks up from staring at his now empty plate

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've gone all quiet"

"I'm sorry Janet"

"It's ok, I should go"

Janet beings to stand but Daniel raises his hand to signal her to stay seated.

"No, don't, it's not what you think"

"What is it Daniel? Is something wrong?"

"I can't explain it, I never thought we would tell each other, I never thought we would get to this point, I always figured that I would never live this long"

"Daniel please don't…"

"Janet no, I have to say this… the amount of times I nearly didn't make it out of North Africa, I never thought I would get back to you"

"You did though, every time, you pulled through every time"

"What if next time I don't"

Daniel hated the thought that this could upset Janet but this had to be said even after he had promised, because he knew he had not control over if he kept it or not.

Janet stands and moves to Daniel's side and crouches down in front of him, her head in front of his chest.

Her voice barely above a whisper "I know you will make it Daniel, and even if something terrible happens, I wont regret us telling each other how we felt, I wont regret anything"

As Janet finishes speaking she leans forward and presses her lips against Daniel's for a few brief seconds they are locked that way, neither wanting to break the kiss, uncertain of how the other will react.

'Oh god, what if this wasn't what he wants!'

'Janet, please don't regret what you've just done, it would kill me'

There thoughts running at light speed as they slowly part their lips.

"No regrets" Daniel speaks softly

"No regrets" Janet repeats

* * *

"I better be heading back" Sam rose from where her and Narim had been sat for over an hour talking away the night.

"Have I said something to offend you?"

"No, I just need to get back early shift tomorrow"

"Of course… if you will allow me, I would gladly walk you home"

"Thank you, but its not far and I don't want you going out of your way"

"If you are sure"

Sam smiled down at Narim, He was sweet, I haven't met a guy like this in long time, Sam thought to herself.

"I will be fine"

Narim stood and turned to face Sam. He raised his hand and lightly stroked her face.

"I have had a wonderful time tonight with you Samantha"

Sam smiled in return to his comment.

"I hope, I will see you again"

"Me too"

With that Narim turned and began to walk back towards the bar. Sam began to walk in the opposite direction towards where shewas staying. Her thoughts going over the night and the strange turn of events.

* * *

Jack stepped out of the car, and stared at the plane that he would soon be boarding.

"Does something disturb you Mr O'Neill?" Martouf questioned as he stepped out of the car.

"Jack" Jack corrected him "and No just getting ready for a bumpy ride"

"The winds are quite calm tonight; we should have an uneventful flight to the drop point"

"Yeh-sure-you-betcha" Jack spoke over his shoulder to Martouf as he walked towards the plane. He planned on ensuring that all his gear was aboard before he set off in the twin engine plane that looked as if it was made of paper.

* * *

Janet was stood by the door as she parted her lips from Daniel's for a second time that night.

"I had a great time tonight Daniel"

"So did I"

"Will I see you again?"

"I will stop by the hospital as soon as I can"

"Preferably not as a patient" Janet said with a grin

"I will try my best" retorted Daniel

Janet opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Turning back to say a final goodbye to Daniel.

"I would like it if you could come over to my place tomorrow after my shift; I have something I would like to show you"

"Really, what?" Daniels interest fully peaked in a split second

"A surprise"

"A good surprise?" A grin appeared on Daniels face as he thought of the possibilities

"I hope so. Meet me at the end of my shift?"

"Of course"

"Good night Daniel"

"Night Janet" Daniel leaned forward and softly kissed Janet's cheek.

* * *

AN: Review really wanted please people. I haven't written anything in a while and want to know I am keeping this in good form with the other chapters. Plus might write a little faster knowing people are eager to read more. Thanks to Jen for emailing to get me to write more. I had forgotten how much fun I was having with this story. 


	10. Ch 10

AN: Thanks for all the feedback please keep it coming. I am going to try and speed things up a bit, in both getting chapters out and the pace at which the story is progressing. Tell me what you think please.

* * *

"Drop in thirty seconds" The Pilot shouted over his shoulder, trying to compete with the loud roar from the propellers.

Jack and Martouf were standing by the side door of the plane. The wind blasting through the open door into their faces.

"You ready?" Jack shouted hoping to be heard

"I am"

The pilot could be heard over the roar of the engines shouting to them "Fifteen Seconds!"

"You're sure your people are waiting down there?"

"They are, I stake my life on it" Martouf replied

"Mine too apparently" Jack said, his voice hidden by the noise from the engines.

"Five Seconds! Get ready to go!"

The seconds ticked by slowly for Jack, his thoughts turning to Daniel and Sam. 'You two just better be there when I get back'

"Go! Go! Go!"

With that Jack jumped out, followed by Martouf. As Jack descended into the water he could see the sun beginning to rise above the horizon.

* * *

A quiet knock woke Sam from her sleep.

"Yes?" She spoke her voice croaky from sleep

"Sam you awake?"

"Yes, Daniel"

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in"

Daniel opened the door and slowly entered the room.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked as he stood in front of the bed

"Don't we have to report for duty?"

"Nope, we've all got some time off. Orders are to be as discreet as possible but were free for the next few days"

"Ok then, well I think I will have a nice long bath, then maybe have a look around"

"As a Private or a Civilian?"

"Civilian, probably best that unless I have to report for duty I should go around as a Civilian"

"Good idea, care to join me for lunch then?"

"Lunch? What time is it?"

"Almost eleven"

"I slept in late" Sam stated in shock at her own laziness

"Good night?"

"You could say, met an interesting man"

"Oh really…"

"Not like that, just started talking to this guy from a bar and we got on really well, spent the rest of the night talking"

"You met a guy, in a bar"

"Yes, he was nice"

"Nice?"

"Yes, nice" Sam pulled a face at Daniel, she felt relaxed talking to him. It had been a long time since she had been able to joke about like this.

She had been so depressed when Mark had shipped out and even worse when she received the news. She only got through it by setting her sights on joining up and fighting. Now she was here in England on her way to the war, and yet she was relaxed.

"How was your night with Janet?"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Yes good" Daniel imitated the face Sam had pulled when she had replied in a similar manner a few moments earlier.

A brief silence descended on the pair, both thinking of the previous night.

Daniel broke the comfortable silence first, "Lunch?"

"Yeah, give me a sec just got to get dressed; I can't go out like this"

Sam gestured down at her loose fitting shirt and sweat pants which served as night clothes.

Daniel nodded in reply to Sam and left the room. His thoughts still on his night spent with Janet.

* * *

The boat rocked up and down on the waves. Jack stood at the port side of the ship, staring out onto the sea. He closed his eyes, and for a moment he felt like he was back on the transport, travelling the Atlantic. Only to find that when he opened his eyes he was still on the small fishing boat, which was slowly headed towards enemy territory. With a group of people he didn't know, on a mission he wasn't comfortable with.

"Welcome back to Secret Mission's Jack" He muttered to himself

He stood there for a few more minutes, he then moved off to the cabin to find Martouf.

'What kind of a name is Martouf, so well strange, must think of something else to call him' Jack mused as he wandered the ship.

As Jack turned into the cabin where Martouf was still reading folders and files it hit Jack.

"Hey Marty, how much longer until we reach where ever it is were headed?"

"Not long now, Mr. O'Neill"

"What did I tell you about this Mister O'Neill crap, I told you to call me Jack"

"I would prefer to call you Mr. O'Neill, I would also prefer if you referred to me as either Martouf or Lantash"

"I would prefer to be back in England with my men; however I cannot be, So, Marty, Call me Jack, and can you try to do better then that?"

Sighing loudly Martouf rose from his seat on the small bench in the cabin.

"I will go and find out how much longer we will be"

"Thank you"

Martouf strode out of the cabin, clearly bothered by Jacks interruption and attitude.

"This is going to be a long mission" Jack muttered to himself again slightly pleased with himself for irritating Marty boy, he needed something to occupy himself with on this boring boat.

"So, who was this mystery man?"

Daniel asked Sam, who was sat opposite him in a quiet restaurant near the seafront. The place was virtually empty, only a few customers and staff around.

"A man who works in the Swiss consulate"

"Sounds… interesting"

"He is, and really sweet to, anyway enough about that, how was your night with Janet?"

"Like I said before good"

"Oh come on Daniel"

"What?" Daniel gave his best innocent look.

"I may have only known you a day and only seen you two together for a few minutes if that but I saw the sparks"

"It was a good night; we talked a lot, sorted out some things that had been lying under the surface, I am meant to be meeting her at the end of her shift today."

"When's that?"

"About five this afternoon, she wanted me to go back to her place."

"Should I wait up?" Sam gave a Daniel a grin, making it obvious of what she meant.

Daniel gave her his best haha very funny look before replying to her comment "I will be fine and a gentleman"

"I would expect nothing less" She smiled as she spoke. She defiantly felt more relaxed then she had in a long time.

* * *

General George Hammond was stood in his office withGeneral Vidrene, his direct superior while deployed in England

"Has a date been set for the re-deployment further south?" General Hammond asked clearlywas not pleased. He had been kept in the dark about when his troops would be being moved and to where. Apparently it was for security reasons but he didn't care, he wanted to know what would be happening with his men.

"We aren't sure yet, the are a lot of logistical problems"

"I understand that, sir but I want to know what's going on"

"As everyone else does"

"Yes sir"

"George there is something I feel you should know, there is a civilian poking around, some high up government guy. Apparently he is here to oversee everything. Make sure we are acting in our best interests. As you know a lot of folks back home aren't too happy we have gotten involved over here, people think we should be deployed out in the pacific hitting back for Pearl harbour"

"I am aware of that sir"

"Yes well this guy is here to discredit what we do and attempt to get us reassigned to the pacific, so he cannot see anything that may give him enough leverage to make us send our boys the other way"

"Who is he sir?"

"His name Robert Kinsey"


	11. Ch 11

AN: I must apologise for the lack of updates, I had tons of coursework and exams are very soon. I cannot guarantee when I will get an update out next, but I assure you all that this story is not dead.

* * *

"Mr O'Neill we will be arriving momentarily, if you will accompany me to the main deck"

Jack sat up from the cot he was lying on in the small cabin.

"Sure thing, Marty"

Martouf turned and walked along the corridor, his body language clearly showing his thoughts on Jacks behaviour but before he could get any respite Jack jogged up behind him.

"So, is everything on schedule?"

"As far as I am aware, however the information I have is the same as you. Our contact will tell us once we arrive in port if anything has changed"

"I noticed in the file before the was a German guard who has been working with you, helping you get weapons, information even help some PoW's escape"

"Yes, he has been most helpful"

"Am I going to meet this guy?"

"That is not the aim of this mission, he must remain on base at all times in order to maintain that he is loyal to the Nazi's"

Jack grumbled under his breath, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked along behind Martouf, his patience seriously warn out with these 'resistance'.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be off to see Janet?"

"What time is it?"

"Her shift finishes in 5 minutes"

"Whoops, I best get going"

"Have a good time" Sam smiled at Daniel; she could see the innocence and excitement surface in his eyes at the thought of seeing Janet.

Daniel stood from the table they were sat at while they had eaten lunch and talked most of the day away.

"I will, you watch yourself"

Sam smiled at Daniels concern and took a drink of the lemonade in front of her

Daniel walked the along the streets to Janet's, it was a pleasant afternoon. The streets were busy but not to the point of being uncomfortable. Mostly people going about their business. Daniel nodded to those people he recognised, mostly the men that served under him. For a few brief minutes while spending time with Sam and thinking of Janet, he had almost forgotten what he was really here for. It almost seemed like a holiday, except for the thoughts in the back of everyone's mind, all waiting for the order. Soon they would board the boats again, except this time a city with a sea view wouldn't be as welcoming, the one they were going to would have Barbed Wire, Mines, 50.cal Machines, and lots of Germans. Daniel decided he liked Liverpool better.

While lost in his thoughts Daniel had travelled along the streets and found himself nearing the hospital gates, where he saw a short woman standing leaning against a guard post looking at the horizon. She turned and saw Daniel, lifting herself off the guard post and walking towards him, Daniel noticed the beaming smile on her face.

"Am I late?"

"No you're right on time"

Janet came beside Daniel and gently took his hand.

"What's this surprise?" Daniel asked with the innocent eyes of a child

"You will find out soon, my place isn't far from here" Janet replied smiling back at his childish expression

They turned and walked slowly towards Janet's, they did this in silence. The conversations of the previous night leaving no words necessary. They could enjoy each others company without words being said.

* * *

Sam rose from her seat, having finished her drink. She left several 'pounds' on the table with a generous tip. She wouldn't need the money soon so someone else might benefit from it.

She walked along the streets and window shopped. She continued to walk along and found herself near the bar where she had met Narim the previous night. Smiling to herself Sam leant against a railing by the sea wall.

The sun and sea breeze allowed her mind to wander, it had been a long time since she had met someone she enjoyed spending time with as much as Narim.

Her thoughts then turned to Daniel meeting Janet. They seemed so cute together. Sam once again found herself smiling, her impression of Janet was that she was lovely little woman, she defiantly had a sense of humour, but also a mean streak to go with it. Sam had noticed part of Daniel seemed lost; she attributed that to Jack not being here. It was obvious to see how much Daniel respected Jack, and you could see Jacks sense of concern for Daniel in his eyes whenever he looked at him.

'I love his eyes' Sam thought to herself, she felt butterflies rise in her stomach and mentally kicked herself, 'No Sam, don't go there. He is you're CO'

Just at that moment the hairs on the back of Sam's neck stud on end, she felt cold.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind if join you?" the voice was that of an old man, a plain flat voice

Sam turned to see who was addressing her. A man in his late 50s was standing behind her, tall and with a demeanour of arrogance and self-worth.

'Don't attract attention Sam, just be polite' She told herself

"Ofcourse" Sam gestured her hand beside her, in a friendly gesture.

"Ah you're American, Where are you from?"

"All over really"

"Interesting, may I ask you're name"

"Samantha Carter"

"Any relation to Jacob Carter?"

Sam froze and mentally scolded herself 'Stupid woman! You know you're father is stationed here, you let you're guard down too much' Recovering quickly Sam retorted

Recovering quickly Sam replied "Nope sorry, you're name is…?"

"Kinsey, Robert Kinsey" The man offered his hand which Sam shook reluctantly, She did not like this man.

* * *

General George Hammond sat in a briefing room with several other Generals, many from several different services and countries. There were the British generals on the left side of the room. The American on the right, with the Canadian and Australian filling in the middle.

The door opened and General Vidrene entered the room and walked to the empty podium at the front of the room.

He stood tall in front of the room; he looked directly toward the men in front of him.

"We go south in one week"

The room erupted in cheers, the waiting was almost over.

General Hammond sat in his seat, silent. His mind racing. 'Hurry home Jack, your team are going to need you very soon'


	12. Ch 12

AN: I'm sorry for the no updates in so long. I have wanted to continue this but every time I have tried I've come up with nothing. Here's hoping it will go more smoothly now on.

* * *

"Marty where is this contact?" Jack said obviously frustrated, he had been standing by the side of the boat for 20 minutes. As much as Jack liked fishing he really didn't like doing it behind enemy lines.

"She will be arriving shortly" Martouf replied

"She?"

"Yes our contact is a woman"

"This woman got a name?" Jack tilted his head to the side wondering why the resistance were always so damn secretive, didn't they know we were allies.

"Her name is Freya, Codename Anise"

"You guys send woman into combat?" Jack replied coldly

"When you are fighting for you're freedom anyone who volunteer's is welcome"

Jack then realised what was he saying, now he had a woman in his unit, she would fighting along side him. Then he started to realise how much a mistake he had made.

"Here she is"

Jack looked down the pier and saw a tall slender woman walking slowly towards them

'This should be interesting' Jack thought to himself as he turned to get his bag from the inside the boat

* * *

"We're here" Janet said to Daniel as they reached the 3rd floor of the apartment block Janet was staying in.

"Come on what's this surprise" Daniel had slowly been getting more impatient as they got closer to the flat

"Let's go in and find out shall we" Janet smiled at Daniel, sometimes she wondered why she had held back so long

Janet opened the door to her flat and slowly went inside, Daniel hot on her heels to find out what Janet wasn't telling him.

"Well?" Daniel said

"Shh" Janet put her finger over her lips and beckoned Daniel to follow her

They walked through the small apartment to the small bedroom adjacent to the main bedroom.

"Take a look" Janet whispered indicating inside the room

Daniel turned to see a small girl, around the 9 lying asleep in the bed

"Her name's Cassandra"

* * *

Sam walked hurriedly back to where she was staying. She was glad to be away from that Mr. Kinsey. He had made her skin crawl with his small talk. It also annoyed her that she had let her real name slip, if he knew her father and mentioned meeting a woman by her name and gave a description then its possible her father would connect it from when he saw her the other day and that would be it. Daniel and Jack…Colonel O'Neill would probably get into serious trouble for hiding her, and she would be sent home.

"Samantha?" A voice broke her from her train of thought

Sam turned to see Narim hurriedly walking to catch up with her

"Narim" Sam smiled pleased to see a familiar face

"How are you this day?"

"I'm good thank you, yourself?"

"I am much happier now"

Sam smiled, he was defiantly a nice guy, one she wanted to spend more time with.

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing you?"

"Nothing" Narim replied with a smile "Care to join me for lunch?"

"I have already had lunch but how about a nice drink somewhere?" Sam replied hoping he wouldnt see herresponse as a rejection

"Sound perfect" Narim was pleased to have spotted Samantha, he found her company pleasing and hoped to be seeing much more of her in the coming weeks.

* * *

"She was smuggled back from France through the resistance; she was brought to the hospital for examination, at first she wouldn't speak to anyone, just didn't want to be alone"

"I can't imagine what that poor girl has been through"

"The German's killed her entire village, she managed to hide from their patrols and was found a few days later"

"You did the right thing adopting her"

"I couldn't bear the thought of her in a foster home"

"She needed a home, not to be dumped in a foster home with strangers" Daniel's eyes filled with sadness as he spoke

Janet reached over a held Daniel's hand; she had such a profound respect for a man who had been through so much.

* * *

Jack, Martouf and Anise walked through the narrow back streets, heading towards the safe house where Jack will be staying until the completion of his mission.

"So how much further?" Jack asked from the back of the trio

"Quiet" Anise barked from the front, Jack noticed she was much more blunt then her partner Martouf

"You could at least give me an idea" Jack muttered

"We are nearly there" Martouf replied to his muttering quietly,

'I swear after this I am never working with the resistance again' Jack thought to himself, only just getting into the mission and he was already fed up.

* * *

A knock on Hammond's door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up from his desk to see a tired pair of eyes.

"Jacob, come in" Hammond stood and offered his hand and a smile to his old friend

"Hey, George, how they treating you?" Jacob took Georges hand and returned a smile

"Better then I would have expected" George gestured for Jacob to take a seat and sat back down "What have you been up to?"

"Logistics, getting everything ready, I swear I've crunched so many number's they're going to start coming to me in my dreams" Jacob replied, chuckling

"How's things back home?" George asked, He had been worried about his friend since the loss of his son

"Honestly George I wouldn't know, Sammy has replied to any of my letters"

"She still mad at you for coming over here?" George questioned, he had known sam since she was young and knew she had taken her brother's death hard

"I know she understands she just wishes it could be different, she said she wanted to come over here with me, but I couldn't stand the thought of her near the bombing"

"You did the right thing leaving her at home, she is safer there"

"I keep thinking about her, how she is doing, I swear I thought I saw her the other day" Jacob looked to his friend with a half smile on his face, disbelieving his own eyes.

George smiled at his friend "Losing you're mind old man"

Jacob smiled back "Sometimes I think I am"

* * *

AN: If you can forgive the lack of updates and want more review let me know if you want me to continue orif it should be scarped, its up to you guys. 


End file.
